Lover Indulged
by JustBeAQueen
Summary: BDB Scene-filler from Lover Unleashed. Starring my favorite male of all time (in written fiction): Vishous. Also starring Butch, because they needed this. I wrote this story over a year ago, and FF removed it because they thought I was quoting lyrics that were not mine... clearly they missed something, as had they read it they would realize there are no lyrics anywhere here.


Black Dagger Brotherhood Scene-filler from Lover Unleashed. Starring my favorite male of all time (in written fiction): Vishous.

This is what should have happened between Vishous and Butch after he passed out in the penthouse. Something I've wanted them to do for a long time, but never could figure out when in would fit in the time line. Finally when Lover Unleashed came out and I read that bit about a few hours passing (after an interesting, but horrendously emotional scene)... I couldn't help myself, this immediately came to mind and I had to write it.

Spoilerish if you haven't read Lover Unleashed. The scene in the book involves a spoon and water, you would know that scene if you read the book. Course if you haven't read it, and still want to read very smutty graphic Vishous/Butch lemons, then by all means, read on! :)

**Disclaimer**: Characters not mine, don't own them, props to JR Ward (the most awesomest paranormal romance author ever), wish I did own them, cause then V would be mine, all mine, muahahaha!

**A/N**: I wrote this story over a year ago, I didn't like when FF removed it for a totally wrong reason, so enjoy this while it stays here. I'd like to dedicate this story to Sasha Halestorm who reminded me that I needed to repost my version of Vishous and Butch doing what we've all wanted them to do.

* * *

Butch woke up in the best way possible… stretched out in his big huge bed in soft silk sheets with a very warm hard body snuggled securely in his arms… wait, hard body?

And that thigh over his was not the smooth soft light thigh of his Marissa, and that arm across his chest certainly wasn't Marissa's small arm. Think, think, what happened right before going to sleep… right, Vishous, shit! If it weren't for the fact that that fucker of his father had already been killed he would have gone right out to find him and ripped him apart with his bare hands.

No one deserved to be put through what V went through. God he hated having to do to him what he did. He only hoped that by leaving the glass and spoon visible it made going through that easier to deal with. There was absolutely no fucking way he could have actually hurt V. Not after everything that male has gone through, not to mention what they've been through together, so much, it's amazing they're both mated and happy and in a loving relationship.

Well, happy is a relative term depending on all the other shit going on and when V's not happy I'm not happy, and when I'm not happy Marissa's not happy and we definitely can't have that. Course when I'm not happy V's not happy and then Jane's not happy and… well, you get the point.

I don't know if all 4 of us living together is ever going to be a problem or if it's actually a good idea, but I can't see it any other way, for now. And then there's times like this that even though Marissa is the absolutely most important person in my whole life, she's my wife, my mate, my female, my love, she's my morning noon and night, she's my sun, moon, earth and stars. And I am positive that V feels the exact same way about Jane.

There's not a god damned thing we wouldn't do for our women, nothing, you hear me? Nothing we wouldn't do for our females.

And yet, there is absolutely nothing we wouldn't do for each other either. Cause I know that without each other we wouldn't be alive and well enough to even have a chance at having love or a female of worth in our lives, at all. And we both know that. Do we love each other? … Yeah, yeah we do, in our own way. Have I thought about being with him as more than a friend? Probably more than he or anyone else would know about. I know he's thought of it… and whatever the fucker seems to think of his perversions, the only thing that is perverse in my book is anything non consensual. I've told him before as long as it's consensual and no one gets hurt, whatever you want is cool. People got a lot of good and evil in them, and if both partners' goals is to get off, then whatever means necessary you want to use, go for it.

I know V's been with males, although I think it was forced at first, and I know later it was because he could and would use all and any means necessary to get off, using whatever or whoever was available. But attraction? That's something else entirely.

God it feels fucking weird lying here with V lying next to me. Do I wake him? Do I let him sleep? He looks so peaceful and calm… it's been a long fucking time since I've seen him that calm… and honestly, I don't think he looked that peaceful even when he first got together with Jane. I fucking hated what I had to do to him to get him to let go of all the shit that he went through at the hands of that fucker the Bloodletter, but V needed it, he needed me to do it, and our females (fucking amazing women that they are) totally got that and gave us permission to do whatever the fuck had to be done to move passed where we were.

So yeah, I fucking hated it, but I'm glad I was there to do it, I wouldn't trust anyone else to put him through that and know when to start, what to start and when to stop. I know I wouldn't want Jane or Marissa going through that with him, but I don't think I could trust them to know what to do or how to do it either. V needed it done, he needed me, and only me, to do it.

I do love him, more than I thought it was possible to love someone of the same sex. I've never been attracted to males before, never questioned my sexuality, either, and technically I still don't. There is no male that interests me in any way other than friendship and brotherhood, except one… V. The bond we share is something else, I can't even begin to describe it, and I know that, well, previously, if anything had happened between us, I know V would have regretted it and felt guilty, no matter the amount of pleasure that could have been had.

I'm not sure how I felt about it then either. But now… I don't know, I don't think either one of us needs that any more, not after what we both just went through, but then again. Laying here with him in my arms, if there was anything left that we needed to experience, now would certainly be the only opportunity we would have. We've seen each other naked more than I can remember, and certainly more than most normal guys would feel comfortable with, but with me and V, it's different… always has been, always will be.

He is a beautiful male, I could care less about the tats and scars, we both have our fair share of those, and if I'm being honest with myself I've admired, more than the average guy admiring the muscles of another guy. I've looked, long and hard, but as briefly as possible, and every once in a while, like I said, it crosses the mind. I don't need to know what it would be like to be intimate with a guy, because I don't care, nor do I want to know… but to be intimate with V… that would be an experience worth remembering.

And as corny and sappy as this may sound but watching him breathe, hearing his soft breath, feeling it on my chest, feeling his soft hair on my arm, our hairless hard bodies practically entwined, his knee close enough to my balls to feel the heat even more pronounced than usual, it's fucking hard to not be turned on. What would it feel like if he moved his hand down, or his leg up, or if his lips started moving, maybe kissing. What if his hand went down further, started rubbing or stroking, if his tongue started licking my chest, maybe down further, what would it be like to have a blow job from another male?

Fuck, now I'm really fucking hard, way the hell more than any standard morning wood (or evening wood, or whatever you call it when you wake up), now what do I do? Fuck! V's moving, no fair V, I can tell he's waking up, he's moving and now he's looking at me, looks at his arm on my chest, his leg on my leg, and of course before looking back at me can't help but noticing the 10 inch fucking rod of steel tenting the sheet, thank you very much. Yes fucker that's for you, then he looks back at me, a cross between obvious lust and a serious bout of WTF? God, those fucking eyes, and that subtle glow they have when he's excited, and I'd say this is more than your standard excitement. And now his hard as a fucking rock cock is poking my leg and, fuck, someone moaned, I don't know who the fuck moaned but we both just lay there looking at each other, what the fuck do we say now.

"H…hey…umm…" V says before looking back down and starts to move away. Okay, I didn't know what I wanted before, but there's only one way to see where this might go, and at this point, maybe this is the last thing we need to do to be truly free, both of us. And the thought of him moving away, away from this… well, I know what I want now. So I tighten my arm around him and bring him closer to my body, knowing full damn well the extra pressure my leg is giving his cock. This time he groans, fuck, what an amazing fucking sound.

"Hey."

"Butch *ahem* I…*eyes close* fuck…" he's grinding his hips, slightly, and I think my hand is stroking his side and my leg is moving a little. Cause neither one of us can fucking help it. How many times have we shared a bed, naked? Usually when he's healing me, and it's fucking impossible to be hard at those times, even if one or both of us were turned on a bit, way more than once. I know if either of us speaks now it's gonna ruin what might be going on right now, so there's only one thing to do.

I grab his neck and bring his lips to mine, fast, but softly. For a moment he looks stunned, but the second our lips touch.

"Mmmmm"

We both have to moan at that point. Oh my god! So fucking sweet, and spicy, and soft, and V… fuck! He climbs on top of me and as our cocks rub against each other we have to break to breathe because of the jolt of electricity that both just shot through us.

"Fuck!"

"Butch!"

We just look at each other, grinding, rutting against each other cause we can't not move our hips, we can't not revel in this feeling, this thing, whatever it is.

"V…I…" I have to close my eyes, too much, too much.

"Yeah…fuck…this feels…"

"Yeah, V…I know"

I grab his hips, cause I have to, fuck this is unreal. He moans and closes his eyes, head thrown back as he grinds harder. His arms are under my back, curled around me, holding on for dear life, I can totally fucking sympathize there. I bring my legs up to wrap around his legs, for more feeling, more friction, more… more V.

His eyes pop open with a look a shock and, fuck, practically a softness I've never seen, like a dream becoming a reality, something he didn't think was possible, ever. I'm right here buddy, I feel the same and I hope my eyes are telling him the same thing he's telling me cause while I don't think there will be a repeat performance of this moment, I know we both need it more than we both thought and it feels so fucking good, better than imaginable.

I take one hand off one of his hips and bring it around his neck to pull him down. He comes willingly while looking back and forth between both my eyes. His eyes roll back a little before his eyelids flutter shut and kisses me, again. I attack his lips, harder than last time, I have to taste him, all of him, so fucking strong and soft, sweet and spicy, my male, okay, I hadn't thought of my bonding scent, but I don't think at this point I could stop it if I wanted.

He pauses our passionate, bruising kiss to pull back and look at me, deeply, then sniffs, looks confused, then closes his eyes and sniffs again, then grins, and then he grinds harder, fuck! Wait, that smell, fuck, okay, looks like we're both using our bonding scent. Fuck what a fucking aphrodisiac, not that I need one at the moment, but what a fucking turn on, no wonder Marissa loves this smell, I fucking love V's scent right now. He crashes his lips back on mine and we start grinding against each other harder than before, I grab his hips and tighten my legs, he tightens his arms around me while moving his hips harder than before. We're both moaning and groaning into each other's mouths, tasting each other and panting between breaths.

I don't know if it's because we've never done this and it's the biggest fucking turn on I've ever had to have my male on top of me (and isn't that a weird but beautiful fucking thought). Maybe it's just that fact that we woke up and have to get off, in that way that our kind have to, but I also know that it's V that's making me so fucking desperate. We're grinding and moaning and panting, barely able to keep our lips attached, but can't separate even if we tried. Breathing each other's scent, chanting each other's name, I can't help the thought running through my brain and I have to share.

"Love you… V."

He pulls back and looks like he's going to explode and cry and rejoice all at the same time. With one thrust of his hips, our cocks almost painfully rutting together his body freezes as he comes. Neck thrown back, eyes closed, spurts and jets of come covering us both. He looks so fucking beautiful. His hips jerk with his coming, which is slowly coming to an end and he looks back at me. The tenderness hard to imagine on his strong, solid face. He looks like he's been lost and found, torn apart and put back together, and I know I put that look there.

My cock twitches against his slightly softening cock (which is still semi-hard), and he starts thrusting his hips slowly, and repeats what I said.

"Love you, too… Butch."

God, the way he says my name like this. The fact that he was able to say it back so easily. I don't think this night will ever be repeated, but I'm so fucking glad we have right now. I nod, cause I can't really speak. And he grinds down again, and as I feel his cock hardening again, and the look in his eyes, the scent coming off him, _mine_… and I come, harder than I think I ever have before. And he's holding me through this powerful, mind blowing orgasm.

As we both come down, recovering, catching our breath, we share a look. Not a 'what do we do now look', but a 'can we do that again' look? This is our first time together, possibly our last, and as the race that we are, one orgasm is rarely enough to be done. And this is V, my V, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this stop before we do the one thing I know we both want, and what I think V needs more than anything.

I put all my remaining energy into it and role us over so I'm on top of him, and after looking stunned for a moment, V just smiles, really fucking smiles, not smirks, fucking grins. I can't help but grin back and raise my eyebrows a couple times as I slowly move down his body, now he's definitely stunned, but I don't think he's going to stop me. He just raises one eyebrow, asking silently if I'm sure. I give him a quick kiss on his smooth lips before sliding down slowly and staring at what I'm about to do. I wouldn't fucking dream of doing this with anyone else. Since Marissa I haven't even noticed other women, who needs to when you have your perfect soul mate as your wife and mate, and I have never noticed other guys.

But V… maybe I have two soul mates, the female who brings out the best in me and makes me want to be a better person, and the male who sees the worst in me and knows I can be a better person. That's what V and I are, soul mates, soul mates that need the fairer sex to complete the whole, hence our female soul mate as well. And while it may seem weird to romanticize and philosophize our relationship while we're naked in bed and I'm about to give the first (and probably only) blow job I will ever give, I can't help but get that emotional where V is concerned.

I have a brief moment of loss, that I don't know what the hell I'm doing, I try to tell myself I know what I like, so it can't be that different, same parts, right? But this is V, and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna make this fan-fucking-tastic, so I need to start something. I look up at V…

"Give me your hand."

Fuck, I could come again just from hearing him, who'd have thought he would sound that fucking husky and sexy.

I give him my hand which he pulls to his mouth and sticks out his tongue, fuck…, and licks a long, slow, wet, hot stroke down the inside of my hand and fingers. I can't help but fucking moan at that feeling. Then he moves his hand to his cock and curls his hand around mine around his dick. So…fucking...hot, soft, hard, velvet, steel, shit. He starts moving my hand slowly up and down and all I can do is watch our hands move together over his perfect cock. I lean forward to lick his hand and smell…musky, a deep dark scent, rich, strong, spicy, male, V… fuck. I lick up the underside of his cock, along the vein. His hand moves from my hand to my head and palms it like a basketball, but lovingly like you would your lover when you kiss. And as I take his cock in my mouth he moans, the likes of which I've never heard, and he tastes, never have I tasted anything like it. His scent, taste, sounds, feels, holy fucking shit, I'm rutting into the sheet, I can't help it. I start sucking harder, faster, taking him deeper than I thought possible.

"Butch…fuck…"

Holy shit… his voice… my name… I let go of his cock with my hand and deep throat him, as far as I can.

"Ahhh…close…"

I take my hand that was on his cock, still wet from his mouth and my mouth. I rub his balls for a few seconds, while he moans and pants and moves his hips and cock in my mouth, then I take one finger and rub over his hole.

"Uhhhh…"

So fucking incredible this feeling, this power I have over him, this closeness and intimacy and… fuck… V, my V, _mine_, I know our bonding scents are all over the place, and I don't fucking care, cause he's mine and as that thought runs through my brain again I stop thinking and just feel. I wrap my hand around his cock, suck on two of my fingers to get them good and wet… V looks fucking stunned and fucking stunning… he looks like he can't believe what I'm doing, what I'm most definitely going to do. I know my face and eyes are telling him exactly what I'm thinking and he's not stopping me. I pull my fingers out of my mouth slowly and I lean down to take his cock in my mouth again, while keeping eye contact and sliding my fingers into him slowly as I suck. He is fucking incredible. The heat and tightness and moistness (who'd have thought), the moans and groans he makes, while I… fuck… finger fuck V…I'm fucking V… fuck! I groan around his cock making V call my name louder.

"Take me…"

I stop moving and look up at him. He pushes his hips so that his cock pulls out of my mouth a little but my fingers go deeper. His eyes pleading, a look that I never thought I would want from a male, but on V… and there's that thought again, _mine_.

"Please…take me…f…fuck me… Butch."

I shake my head and for a moment he looks like he's about to cry… V… need to speak now…

"How about…I…m…make…love… to you, V."

Now he is crying, well, crying for V, he has tears, unshed tears just sitting there, making his eyes glisten even more. And he slowly nods, then he must sense the change that comes into my eyes, knowing I'm about to make love to a man, to V, to my V… he starts nodding even faster.

"Yes… fuck yes… do it Butch."

Fuck… could he get any sexier than he is right now.

"Just…stretch first…been a long…time."

I nod back, not trusting myself to speak, and do the only thing I can think of, something I swear to God I've never thought of before now, but something I know I can do, and will do for V, for us. I pull my fingers out, reach for a pillow and put in under his ass, I look one last time into his eyes, smile ( I hope that's a smile, I can't really feel anything other than my heart beating every fucking where), then lean down and lick his hole. He gasps, what a fucking amazing sound… even I have to gasp, if anyone where to tell me I'd be rimming a guy I would have said they'd lost their fucking mind, but this, is… how the fuck can an ass taste good is beyond me, so it must be V. I lick again and again while V's going fucking crazy, and I don't mean to but my tongue slides in after a little while and he groans, this deep fucking gut wrenching moan that is so fucking hot I can't describe it. I bring my fingers up and add them to the party, stretching, licking, both of us breathing fucking hard, barely able to stand the thought of what's about to come much less trying not to come before we get started.

"Butch…fuck…now…please."

I lick one last time, pull out my fingers, lick up his balls and cock and slide up him till my cock is at his ass and my thighs are under his ass. I use as much spit as I possibly can to slicken up my cock (which feels fucking incredible, but have to be careful so I don't come before I'm inside of… V…fuck… I let go fast). I look at him and he looks at me. He nods once, I look down and grab my cock, and moan, which causes him to moan. I slowly move forward and V gasps, but that doesn't sound like a good gasp. I look up at him, and he no longer has unshed tears.

"Do you want… me to…stop?"

"NO! Just… slow…wait."

I nod back at him, push a little bit further in… fuck…tight…shit…so inconceivably tight. He's struggling to breathe.

"Fuck…just…do it…fast… then wait."

I don't want to, but he's got this look on his face like he won't refuse anything else. I grab his hips and close my eyes and thrust in fast, all the way.

"AAAHHHH!"

Fuck, fuck, I don't want to hurt him.

"V… I don't…"

"Wait…fuck…forgot about…how much it hurts…first time."

I don't want to look at him but I need to look at him. Even though I would do anything other than hurt him, we both need this, and I can't move till he's ready, but I don't really want to pull out either, cause this feels fucking astounding. I open my eyes and look at his face. His tears have dried, he's panting really hard, but his eyes, fuck, their fucking brilliant, glowing, and then as I feel him loosen and relax a little he smiles, a shy smile, but it's a huge fucking turn on, not that I need a turn on when I'm balls deep in V's tight ass, and then he nods.

I lean forward and gasp. Moving inside him is, there are no words for how this feels, being inside V, now I think I'm tearing up as I lean forward to kiss those lips, to let him know how much this means to me, to let me inside, inside emotionally when we first met, inside mentally and psychologically before, and now inside physically, and as we kiss, we're joined now closer together than ever before.

Somehow we silently agree to keep this going as long as possible, to prolong the inevitable, to put off the end of this moment, this night. The passion that we're sharing, the love, the bond, the closeness, the feelings and emotions surging through us, the excitement and ecstasy that are beyond imagination. Every thrust, every kiss, every lick, every breath and moan lingering and lengthened just to feel and enjoy. I can't help but compare this love making to when I'm with Marissa, and when I look at V's face and feel his hard body under mine, our grinding hips thrusting in sync, every gasp he makes when I stroke his prostate with my cock, the freedom and awe I see in his face that I feel reflected in mine, and I know there is no comparison.

Every time I feel one of us getting close to orgasm, I stop thrusting and hold him a little tighter. He always whimpers when I do, but squeezes back just as tight, and I know he's agreeing with me. I don't know how long I've been inside him, and I don't care, it feels like too long, but not long enough, never long enough.

And then it's like we have the same thought, like when V has a vision, only now we are sharing it together. It doesn't matter if this is our only time together, because we have this time together. We also know that if it does happen again, then that would be okay, and more than welcomed. I am still the Destroyer and he is still my Trahyner, and we are each other's Savior. We may never need this closeness and intimacy again, but he will still heel me and we will always need each other, and if those healing sessions happen to end with an orgasm on one or both our parts, then that will be fine and welcome.

When I can't hold off my orgasm any longer, and I know that V can't hold back any more either, I speed up. I sit up on my knees and pull his hips closer to mine, going impossibly deeper, causing us both to moan each other's name. I grab his hips and we thrust against each other with an urgency we've never felt. With every thrust I jab his prostate and he's getting so close his cock is purple and leaking and I can feel his ass tighten around my cock almost painfully, but so fucking good it's unbelievable. He reaches down to grab his cock and jacking it off in time with my thrusts. The sight of V losing control, laid before me, with me deep inside him in every way, and suddenly I'm coming, long and hard, spurt after spurt, a seemingly never ending orgasm that spurs V's orgasm. He's coming as hard as I am. I can't help but thrust through each burst of come.

I don't know how long our orgasms last, but I know there's more than one. Like when I was first turned and had to come repeatedly, unable to not get hard, impossible to not come over and over. And to be able to share this with V is… beyond description.

When we finally come down from who knows how many orgasms and my softened cock finally falls from his well used, but oh so pleasurable ass, we both grunt at the loss, but share a sweet, peaceful, calm and happy (yes, happy) look that says more than any words we could possibly think of.

With one final kiss that's not passionate, not hurried, but oh so pleasurable and felt soul deep, we fall into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, knowing that whatever life would bring we would be ready, we would face it together, side by side, with our females, and we would be just fine.


End file.
